Plantilla:Navbox misiones FNV
} |editlink = Navbox misiones FNV |options = wraplinks |title = [[Misiones de Fallout: New Vegas|Misiones en Fallout: New Vegas]] |headerA = Misiones principales |groupA1 = Acto 1 |contentA1 = Menudo patadón en la cabeza De vuelta al tajo Alrededor del hogar Se fueron por allí ¡Ring-a-Ding-Ding! |groupA2 = Acto 2 |contentA2 = Comodín (Comodín: As en la mano, A grandes rasgos: un cambio en la administración, Comodín: ¿tú y qué ejército?, A grandes rasgos: apuestas laterales, Comodín: retoque final) La casa siempre gana (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII) A César lo que es del César ¿Et Tumor, Brute? Cosas que explotan Gambito del Rey Por la República, Segunda parte Cuando suceda, lo sabrás/El asesino de Arizona |groupA3 = Acto 3 |contentA3 = Sin dioses no hay maestros Todo o nada Veni, Vidi, Vici ¡Eureka! |headerB = Misiones secundarias |groupB1 = República de Nueva California |contentB1 = Aguas Turbias Allá donde me aventure Asuntos urgentes Banderas de nuestras cagadas Blues Hard Luck Céntrate en la recompensa Devolver al destinatario El sol de la fortuna Enfermería Bitter Springs Enfrentamiento en Boulder City Escala toda montaña ¿Está en tu corazón? Hechizado No hagas daño a nadie No, No Mucho ¡No pisen al oso! Puedes contar conmigo Radio de emergencia Eye for an Eye Recompensa tres cartas Recuperemos la esperanza Respaldo en tu campamento Siempre nos quedará el césped Todos a una Un misterio médico |groupB2 = Legión de César |contentB2 = El dedo de la sospecha Empleado de César Enemigo de César Frío, corazón frío Partidario de César Temed la ira de César Sí, sí, te oigo Somos Legión |groupB3 = El Strip |contentB3 = Adiós amor Inspiración clásica La luna pasa sobre la torre Lista de talentos Más allá de la ternera Pheeble Will Qué poco sabemos |groupB4 = Freeside & Exterior de Vegas |contentB4 = Bleed Me Dry Coleccionista de deudas G.I. Blues Grandes Tiempos Los Coyotes Pájaros de cuenta Someone to Watch Over Me Tango atómico de Wang Dang |groupB5 = Boomers |contentB5 = Corazones jóvenes Hormiga comportándose mal Sunshine Boogie Volare! |groupB6 = Grandes Khan |contentB6 = Cry Me a River Luna de miel Aba Daba Mi padre del alma No me hagas suplicarte |groupB7 = Bandidos de la Pólvora |contentB7 = Arrancado Corre Goodsprings corre Por encima de la ley ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos? |groupB8 = Hermandad del Acero |contentB8 = A oscuras... todavía Ocúpate de tus asuntos Ojos para los ciegos |groupC1 = Otros |contentC1 = La doble vida de Henry La leyenda de la estrella y Una lección valiosa La ruleta de la fortuna Left My Heart Loco de atar ¿Sabes a quién he visto? Tiroteo de la ciudad fantasma Una ciudad como a mí me gusta Vuela conmigo |groupC2 = Misiones de compañeros |contentC2 = ED-E, mi amor Esta por mi chica For Auld Lang Syne I Forgot to Remember to Forget Nothin' But a Hound Dog Puedo hacer que te importe Un millón de penas |groupC3 = Misiones sin marcar |contentC3 = Al cielo, señor ¡Al rojo vivo! Amigo de los Seguidores Andy y Charlie Autopista a la zona de peligro Atracadoras de Maude Ayudar a Halford ¿Baratijas inservibles u objetos extravagantes? Barton el soplón Busca lo más vital Búsqueda en el Strip Cazarrecompensas Cohetero de honor Derecho de acceso Descansa y suministra Deudas incobrables de Lenk El bocazas de Rotface El carroñero de Arizona El emisario de Eddie El escondrijo de la cala Encuentro con un igual Enemigo de César Energía para el pueblo Estropeando una humilde roca Exhumando la naturaleza Garras arregladas Gladiador de Laurifer Gran ganador, ... Haces que me Sienta una Mujer Hay que romper unos cuantos huevos Inoperancia democrática ¡Juerga! La carne pobre nunca hace buena sopa La farsa de la caravana de Keith La pistola perdida Las dóciles mentes de los mini Boomer Las placas de nuestros caídos Lazo de Hermandad Lily y Leo Los chillidos del brahmán Los papeles Mano derecha Más buscados Más duro, mejor, más rápido, más fuerte Me encantan los plátanos Necrófago de la vieja escuela ¡No provoquen al oso! No vale un pimiento Noche de lucha Nos faltan unos misiles Obteniendo una porra Para quitarse el sombrero Pensamiento para hoy Placaje a Tomás o empujón a Jacklyn Plan final para Esteban Polvo para el pueblo Priva nuclear estratégica Reglas de caravana de Ringo Reparaciones radiofónicas de Trudy Robar hierro Sacar las garras Salvar (o saquear) al sargento Teddy Straus llama Te sienta muy bien, Sarah Tenemos que dejar de pegarnos así Tenemos que dejar de vernos así Tócala otra vez, Joana Tratamiento a corto plazo Tratamiento a largo plazo Tratamiento Silus Tratar con Contreras Travesuras y juegos preliminares Turismo desganado Un equipo de mercenarios estúpidos Un par de desperados muertos, I Un par de desperados muertos, II Una glándula para un poco de comida casera Una oreja al suelo Vaquero del brahmán de viento Venta de cadáver Villano de lengua afilada Virus informático de Hidden Valley |headerD = Misiones de los complementos |groupD1 = Dead Money |contentD1 = Activar el acto de la gala Acaba con la bestia Armonías de juventud Buscar collarín (8: "Dog", 12: Christine, 14: Dean Domino) El atraco del siglo Fuego en el cielo ¡Gran inauguración del Sierra Madre! Llamada a escena en El Tampico Los últimos lujos Señales mezcladas |groupD2 = Honest Hearts |contentD2 = Abandona Zion Acaba con los Piernas Blancas Atracción de carretera Caos en Zion Carga del hombre civilizado El camino traicionero Éxodo del paraíso Expedición de Happy Trails Grand Staircase La avanzadilla de exploradores Libertador de los Afligidos Llegada a Zion Monstruos del río Muflones de la margen oriental del Virgin Prisioneros de guerra Recupera el puente Rito de iniciación Salí a pescar Santidad de los muertos Tormentas que se avecinan Trampa para turistas Un asunto de familia |groupD3 = Old World Blues |contentD3 = Actualización de emisor sónico Bienvenido al Gran Vacío Depre del antiguo mundo ¡El ataque del infiltrado X-13! ¡El ataque visitante! El mejor amigo de un cerebro En busca de tu cerebro En la misma longitud de onda ¡Horror en el instituto X-8! Investigación de campo Película de ciencia ficción de media noche Personas influyentes Proyecto X-13 Prueba de recuperación de datos del X-8 ¿Qué importa el nombre? Salir del cascarón Todos mis amigos tienen botón de apagado ¡Transmisiones extrañas X-2! Vino...y se fue |groupD4 = Lonesome Road |contentD4 = La reunificación El silo El trabajo El lanzamiento Los excarvadores La Divisoria El mensajero El fin El Apocalipsis }}